Talk:Lucifer (Starcross)/@comment-28644276-20180421183455
Probably one of the deepest characters we have around. I could say *the* deepest but that is quite subjective and certain to change from one viewpoint to another. You turned the usual take of the strongest demon upside down in so many ways, I don't really know what to say. I was legitimately expecting a Shrike Level Monster to an extent for some kind of Evil vs Evil matter (which is what I consider masterpiece professional arcs such as the Chimera Ant in HxH to be, as I do *not* share the view that many have where humans alone were the evil there when the CA started the mass murders and domination in the first place, but before I derail, back to the topic at hand). History being twisted around and the truth being entirely different is a beautiful plot device if played well, but while I didn't *fully* expect your Lucifer to follow the everyday history, I didn't think she would be 180° away from it to the point of not only she wasn't the evil she was painted to be but also wasn't even one of the most notorious/strongest to begin with. Having her rise from the lowest of positions after going through many, many disillusions and measures works quite fine. It's almost as if not just her story was twisted, but these happenings slowly broke down what she was piece by piece and put at least a good number of pieces that would indeed match with the legend - namely, the ones about her power and influence, though certainly in different ways and reasons from what Heaven would have people believe. In her case, I'm also satisfied - with my rather "I revel in suffering and tears are my sustenance" side - that unlike many others, her full relationship with Beelze never came to be/was left in the open. This isn't that silly edgyness for the sake of it or me just going "It has to be dark". My motives for finding this to be better as a narrative choice is that it adds even more to her own character, situation and overall themes of a tragic heroine. As in, even her most notorious "beacons" in the dark aren't fully illuminating anything out of what she has to go through. Stopping my talk about Lucifer in the meantime, it's good to get this much Lore about the verse in her profile, it helps when it comes to situating myself on the circumstances. You basically told a lot about how the situation was and how it is now. Got a good look at Mastema's brutal measures of cruelty with refinements to a t against her foes, too. Though as twisted as that may sound in hindsight and for poor Lucifer, I find it a bit funny that Mastema legitimately exhausted her "Death Methods from A to Z" until she went full "ARGH" and just threw her away. Shows her determination, though: Most would rather accept death long before that threshold was reached. Her many appearances are each as detailed as the next. Guess she gets the trophy for the one who suffers the most among your characters, from the physical, going through the emotional and all the way to suffering just as much for the suffering of others, too. But to think that the leader of hell would at heart be a good one, who does not lie and doesn't look at all like those prideful figures? My, my. Nonetheless, I do believe her most usual aspect and the core of the character remains: Rebellion. Though in this case, not just against Heaven, for herself. But more like taking the inner voice of Rebellion from all those who can't do so, and combining them to make her own be heard, for everyone's sake. Couple that with the guilty, regrets and her hate however, and her fight may well be a journey towards self destruction as much as it's hoping to reconstruct what others have lost. If she's fine with it however, I guess "what will be, will be..."